


Красота по-американски

by leramankovich



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leramankovich/pseuds/leramankovich
Summary: Хьюго Фридкин был чертовски красив.





	Красота по-американски

Уилсон с самого начала знала, что сержант Фридкин умом не блещет. Но время от времени все равно задавалась вопросом: «Боже, зачем он здесь? За что мне все это?!»

«Он красивый», — напоминал внутренний голос. И с этим нельзя было поспорить.  
Хьюго Фридкин был чертовски красив. Все это признавали. И никто не понимал, что он с такой внешностью забыл в ЦРУ, когда легко мог стать моделью нижнего белья или кем-то вроде. Да, весь отдел видел те фотографии. А еще никто не понимал, как он такой глупенький вообще сюда попал.

Не знал этого и сам Хьюго. Отправляя свое видеорезюме (песню, кстати, сам сочинял), он думал, что проходит пробы в сериал для какого-нибудь кабельного канала вроде CW или MTV. Только CIA. Канадский, наверное. Даже потом, на службе, он какое-то время продолжал думать, что попал в реалити-шоу. Круглосуточная прослушка, постоянная съемка скрытой камерой и ведение видеодневника очень сбивают с толку, знаете ли.

Так что именно из-за красивой мордашки Фридкина в ЦРУ и взяли. В качестве эксперимента. Думали подучить немного, натренировать и получить идеального шпиона, совсем как в кино. А то в реальном мире таких красивых и умных спецагентов, как Джеймс Бонд, не бывает. Вот и из Хьюго не вышло, как ни старались.

Оттачивание боевых навыков шло просто замечательно. В этом Хьюго почти не было равных и среди опытных агентов. Стрелял метко, дрался… Эффектно. Особенно когда приходил на тренировку без футболки. Все, кто находился рядом, останавливались, пренебрегая своими прямыми обязанностями, и просто любовались. Остальные, наслушавшись, потом выпрашивали у секьюрити записи этих тренировок с камер наблюдения. Отдел снабжения едва успевал восполнять запасы кремов и бумажных полотенец.

Почти идеал. Почти. С умом все равно все было не очень. Как ни старались в управлении, к каким только новейшим (и даже экспериментальным) техникам и методикам не прибегали, исправить это не удавалось. Хьюго вроде и понимал все, и запоминал, и все протоколы с уставами знал наизусть, но тупость никуда не девалась. Проект «Бонд» с треском провалился.

Увольнять мальчика было уже поздно, уж слишком много секретной информации он теперь знал. А с его глупостью разболтал бы кому не надо, с него бы сталось. Закапывать в землю — жалко, он же такой красивый. Решили себе в ЦРУ оставить. Пристроить в какой-нибудь безобидный отдел и продолжать любоваться.

Тут разразился целый бой. Никто не хотел уступать. Красота, она ведь каждому в жизни нужна. Определили в итоге в отдел снабжения, как в самый важный для любой организации. Для его же безопасности и сохранности. Теперь на Хьюго можно было не только на пленке полюбоваться, но и при случае пощупать на выдаче полотенец. Их, кстати, пришлось заказывать еще больше. Глава отдела, пока Хьюго не слышал, бурчал себе под нос, что следующую партию тот будет оплачивать из собственного кармана, а то на боеприпасы и оборудование из-за этого красавчика совсем не осталось средств. Но сам тоже продолжал любоваться.

Фридкин в отделе откровенно скучал. Сиди и выдавай всем патроны или еще какую ерунду. И не пострелять самому, ни подраться вне тренировок. Поэтому при любом удобном случае он просился куда-то еще. Хоть на самое простенькое задание. Так постепенно и продвигался по службе, ведь такому красавчику никак нельзя отказать.

Уилсон тоже не устояла. К тому же в результате все так удачно сложилось. Риггинс дискредитирован, с «Черным Крылом» почти покончено, Икар пойман и изолирован. И всё благодаря Хьюго. Так что можно и смириться с его глупостью, пока он полезен. Пока он красив. А с такой красотой мальчика ждет большое будущее. Может и президентом в итоге станет. Для этого, как оказалось, быть умным совсем не нужно.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZsmoowNSfiI  
> Видеорезюме Хьюго Фридкина


End file.
